memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's Peril
| date = 2264, 2348, 2378 | stardate = 55595.4–55600.7 | format = hardcover | published = October 2002 | reformat = paperback | reprint = February 2004 | ISBN = ISBN 0743448197 (hardcover); ISBN 0671021281 (paperback) | pages = 335 }} Description The Dominion War is over. The Federation is at peace. What better time for two legendary starship captains to set aside the demands of duty and simply take some well-deserved time off? But when James T. Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard arrive on Bajor to dive among the ruins of an ancient sunken city, conditions are far from what they had planned. The small group of scientists the captains have joined suddenly find their equipment sabotaged—isolating them from Deep Space 9 and any hope of rescue—as one by one, a murderer stalks them. Cut off from the people and technology on which they have always depended, Kirk and Picard must rely more than ever on their own skills and abilities, and their growing friendship, to solve the mysterious deaths and protect one of Bajor's greatest living treasures. At the same time, Kirk finds the events he and Picard struggle with are similar to one of the first challenges he faced as the new captain of the starship , less than six months into his first five-year mission. Now, with time running out for a dying child trapped in the scientists' camp, and Picard missing after a diving disaster, Kirk must search his memories of the past to relive one of his earliest adventures, propelling him into a harrowing personal journey that reveals the beginning of his path from young Starfleet officer to renowned legend, and the existence of a new and completely unsuspected threat to the existence of all life in the universe.'' Summary References Characters :Aku Sale • Lloyd Alden • Arisa • Arl Kresin • Arl Trufor • Atal • Avden Lara • Corrin Tal • Dukat • Exsin Morr • Freen Ulfreen • James T. Kirk • Nilan Artir • Norinda • Jean-Luc Picard • Mark Piper • Rals Salan • Rann Dalrys • Rowhn I'deer • Montgomery Scott • Sedge Nirra • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Tam Heldron • Hounslaw Tanaka • Uhura Beverly Crusher • K'Thale • Morn • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Will Riker Locations :B'Hatral Alps • B'Laydroc • Bajor • Bar'trila • Five Brothers • Inland Sea • Lharassa Desalinization Plant • Lharassa Foothills • Lharassa Province • Mandylion Rift • T'Pol's World • Trevin Desert • Valor Ocean Starships and vehicles : ( ) Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Cardassian • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Tholian • Vulcan Trelorian States and organizations :Andorian Blood Council • Bajoran Institute for the Revelations of the Temple • Cardassian Aid Armada • Cardassian Ministry of Agricultural Reform • First Contact Office • Guild of Healers • Starfleet • Starfleet Astronomics • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Militia • Dominion • Quark Adventure Excursions • Quark Trading Cooperative Science and technology :combat transporter • F'relorn disease • holosuite • starship • time • transporter Ranks and titles :archaeologist • captain • doctor • gul • historian • linguist • monk • officer • prylar • religious advisor • scholar • student Other references :archaeology • b'ath rayl • beard • d'ja pagh • day • Dominion War • Ferengi Trade By-Laws • History of the Prime Directive‎ • Irreducible Foundations of Logic • K'Thale Deployment • lokim • orbital skydiving • pagh r'tel • planet • semester • Sreen • year Appendices Information * Set partially in Kirk's earliest days on the Enterprise, alongside the likes of Enterprise: The First Adventure, All Those Years Ago... and The Trial of Captain Kirk. This novel is the fourth Shatnerverse not set in the mirror universe, the first three being The Ashes of Eden, The Return, and Avenger. Connections | after1 = Gemini | type2 = novel | series2 = | subtitle2 = | format2 = hardcover | before2 = The Last Roundup | after2 = The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 | prevpocket = Enemy of My Enemy | nextpocket = A Time to Be Born | prevMB = Enemy of My Enemy | nextMB = A Time to Be Born | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = | timeframe = Timeframe2 | primary = 2378 | date1 = 2264 | prevdate1 = | nextdate1 = Distant Early Warning | date2 = 2348 | prevdate2 = Death in Winter | nextdate2 = Wildfire, Book 2 }} External link * category:Hardcovers Category:Crossover novels Category:TNG novels Category:TOS novels